Frozen Heart
by Angel.Darkness.Girl
Summary: Um cavaleiro sério que renunciou aos seus sentimentos. Uma inglesa acostumada à liberdade. O que acontece quando eles se tornam mestre e pupila? Será ela capaz de derreter a muralha de gelo? Leiam e descubram! Outros casais! Sugestões são bem vindas!
1. Livre, leve e só

_Olá!! Finalmente estou aqui postando minha fic! Faz tempo que eu tento postar minhas fics aqui e não consigo, mas eu e o fizemos as pazes! _

_Como todo mundo diz, e já é de praxe, Saint Seiya não me pertence... O que é uma pena, né Kurumada-sama? **(Cutuca Kurumada com uma vareta)**_

_Cathy, Kaitou e Lena são minhas personas e Nyx, Eleni e Arisa pertencem à Black Scorpio Nyx, minha amigona nenda! _

_Boa leitura... e lembrem-se.. quanto mais reviews, mais rápido eu posto os capítulos! Mwahuahauahua!!!_

**Capítulo I - Livre, leve e solta **

8:00 da manhã pontualmente na cidade de Londres. Em um sobrado bem simples, cercado por algumas árvores, em uma das ruas mais movimentadas da cidade, o som de cortinas se abrindo pode ser ouvido. Passos compassados ao som de uma música bem alegre soam pelo taco claro envernizado. Pés femininos caminham pela casa, quase pulando. Uma volta, duas voltas, três voltas ao redor do próprio corpo. A jovem de aparentes 18 anos canta e dança ao som da música dançante, com uma escova em sua mão direita. Vestindo um pijama largo amarelo claro, ela dança livre e alegre ao som da música em um dos últimos volumes.

"_O meu coração pirata toma tudo pela frente_

_Mas a alma adivinha o preço que cobram da gente_

_E fica sozinha"_

Os longos cabelos ruivos acobreados são soltos da presilha que jazia tão tímida em meio aos cachos largos da garota. Ela pega a escova e a usa como microfone, ainda dançando pela casa. Parando na frente do espelho, ela aponta para sua imagem refletida e canta acompanhando a música.

"Levo a vida como eu quero 

_Estou sempre com a razão_

_Eu jamais me desespero_

_Sou dona do meu coração!_

_Ah! O espelho me disse:_

_Você não mudou!"_

Anda mais um pouco pela casa e pega uma toalha, dançando com ela como se fosse seu par.

"Sou amante do sucessso Nele eu mando, nunca peço 

_Eu compro o que a infância sonhou_

_Se errar, eu não confesso_

_Eu sem bem quem eu sou_

_E nunca me dou"_

"_As pessoas se convencem_

_De que a sorte me ajudou_

_Mas plantei cada semente que o meu coração desejou_

_Ah! O espelho me disse:_

_Você não mudou!"_

"_Sou amante do sucesso_

_Nele eu mando, nunca peço_

_Eu compro o que a infância sonhou_

_Se errar, eu não confesso_

_Eu sei bem quem eu sou_

_E nunca me dou!"_

Enfim, a música acaba. Ela entra no banheiro de sua casa. Era bem espaçosa, já que morava sozinha faziam 3 anos. Estava acostumada a tudo isso. Seu pai era muito ocupado e ela preferia assim, a viver numa vida de completo tédio. Entrou no banho sem que fosse preciso muito tempo.

Algumas horas depois, ela decidiu sair. Voltou ao seu melhor amigo de todas as horas: O espelho. Não costumava sair muito. Aliás, só saia para se divertir. E sempre sozinha. Estava acostumada a passar grandes apertos por isso. Não que ela não quisesse ter amigos ao redor. Ela na verdade tinha medo... Muitas vezes trocou de casa pelos mais variados motivos. Acabou por decidir viver livre e sozinha.

A imagem no espelho revelava uma garota muito bonita. Olhos castanhos claros esverdeados contrastavam com a pele clara. Bochechas rosadas a faziam parecer uma boneca. Os cabelos eram ruivos naturais com largos cachos nas pontas. Tinha um corpo de dar inveja: Era alta e magra, tendo busto e quadris bem moldados. Gostava de si mesma, mas apesar de tão bela, nunca havia beijado ao menos uma vez na vida!

Com dois vestidos na mão, contorcia a cara e fazia diversas caretas no espelho.

Rosa é muito cheguei! Ainda mais com essas pedras todas... Onde meu pai estava com a cabeça quando me deu isso? – mostrava a língua para o espelho, não gostando do maravilhoso vestido rosa claro com canutilho finos pregados no decote em U.

Azul... Uhn... Acho que não tem nada melhor... --... Vamos Catherine! Me dê uma luz!!

Ela decidiu-se pelo vestido azul claro e dentro de instantes estava dentro dele. O vestido chegava na altura dos joelhos e era frente única. Uma sandália de salto médio acompanhava o visual. Sempre foi adepta ao estilo "confortável". Por mais que não gostasse de escolher roupas para sair, estava sempre impecável.

Quanto menos melhor! – O espelho lhe sorriu.

Na manhã seguinte, ela chegou ao seu apartamento exausta e desmaiou de sono em sua larga cama. Mal sabia ela que seus dias de sossego estavam acabando e que sua vida mudaria radicalmente depois disso...


	2. Surpresas do destino

**Capítulo II - Quando as coisas mudam de lugar**

Mais um dia na famosa Londres, na Inglaterra. E lá estava Catherine lendo um panfleto de viagens. Ela sempre sonhou viajar para a Grécia, pois ficava encantada com a arquitetura dos templos e com os trajes de lá. Ligou para seu banco para consultar sua conta e recebeu sinal verde para a viagem dos sonhos.

Uma semana depois, na Grécia...

Atenas, Grécia – 14:00

Kamus: Milo, por favor! Já pedi quantas vezes para não colocar o pé sobre o meu sofá?

Milo: Ah, Kamus! Quanta frescura! É só um sofá!

Kamus: Sofás são feitos para sentar. Você é um selvagem, Milo...

Milo: Ah, geladinho! Não exagera, vai! Sofá grande e confortável o seu, meu amigão! Quero ficar mais um pouquinho! – o sorriso largo do moreno de cabelos azuis ondulados ia de orelha a orelha. Adorava irritar seu amigo.

Kamus: Que seja! – Saiu praguejando algumas palavras em francês, indo para a cozinha.

15:30 – Hotel Athinas Palace – Atenas

Cathy: Enfim, cheguei! – se jogou na cama, que era bem menos espaçosa do que ela estava acostumada.

O hotel era de 3 estrelas. Nada muito luxuoso. Afinal, ela estava indo passar apenas uma temporada por lá. Dormiu e acabou nem desfazendo as malas.

No dia seguinte...

A inglesa vinha andando pelas ruas movimentadas de Atenas. Nunca havia visto nada igual àquilo. O sol escaldante a fazia transpirar e sua pele estava vermelha. Cabelos presos por um coque mal feito indicavam a pressa para se livrar do calor infernal. Apesar disso, se sentia bem feliz e sentia na pele a simpatia do povo grego, que muito bem a recebeu.

Muito curiosa, ela foi andando por ruas mais vazias da cidade grega sem se preocupar. Apenas alguns homens iam passando por ela, olhando-a com interesse. As roupas que eles usavam pareciam ser do século passado!! Vestiam ombreiras de metal e botas. A poeira se levantava ao longe e ela correu com a câmera na mão, pronta para gravar algo inusitado.

Dois homens travavam uma luta no meio de uma grande arena, sendo observados por muitos curiosos, todos vestidos como eles. Observando melhor, ela pôde notar mulheres que usavam roupas semelhantes, mas acompanhadas por máscaras com diferentes desenhos. Intrigou-se com tudo aquilo.

Aiolia: Pensei que fosse mais rápido, mutichatio – falou rindo, mesmo que cansado.

Shura: Seu _imbécil_! _Es muchacho! Y yo voy acabar con usted ahora mismo!_

O homem de cabelos castanhos parecia gostar da luta e continuava rindo do moreno de cabelos mais escuros que lutava com revolta.

Cathy - "Mas porque estão lutando??"

Mu - Senhorita. Me chamo Mu e nunca a vi por estas bandas. É nova por aqui? – a voz gentil acompanhada de um sorriso leve foi escutada atrás da jovem inglesa que se virou de imediato.

Cathy – Eu estou apenas de passagem... Vim andando e acabei aqui... – sorriu para o lemuriano, olhando suas pintinhas com curiosidade. – Por que eles estão lutando?

Mu - Estão treinando apenas. Não se assuste.

Cathy – Treinando para quê?

Mu parou por um instante pensando no que ia falar.

Mu – Isso é apenas uma demonstração... Amazonas novas chegaram e por isso eles estão demonstrando alguns estilos de luta. Se interessa por lutas, senhorita?

Cathy – Digamos que um pouco...

Sentiu um arrepio típico de quando há alguém nos olhando e deparou com dois olhos furiosos a observando de longe. Uma garota de cabelos azuis bem escuros a olhava de lado, com cara de poucos amigos.

Cathy – "Caramba.. aquela menina vai me fuzilar... Vou sair daqui é agora..."

Cathy – Mu, você é realmente muito gentil. Agora eu tenho que ir! Até logo! – Ia embora, mas foi segurada pelo braço.

Mu – Agora que viu tudo isso, não poderá sair. Sinto muito.

Cathy – Mas o quê??

Mu – Este lugar não pode receber pessoas de fora. Ordens da Deusa Athena.

Cathy – Deusa... Athena...? – "Do que ele está falando? Está começando a me assustar..."

Mu – Sugiro que sente-se e assista a luta. Ao fim dela decidiremos a sua situação. – pausa um pouco, mas logo conclui calmamente. – Pensaremos no que pode fazer por aqui...

Nesse instante, Mu se retira. Cathy fica paralisada por um longo período. Acorda apenas quando sente uma mão no seu ombro.

Cathy – Hãã?? – ela dá um pulo para trás.

Uma garota que aparenta ter sua idade sorri para ela. Era mais baixa e tinha longos cabelos castanhos claros ondulados e olhos verdes cativantes. Estava vestida com uma roupa parecida com a das outras mulheres guerreiras, mas não usava máscara.

Nyx – Te assustei?? Desculpa!!

Cathy – Ah... desculpa... Eu estou um pouco desligada...

Nyx – Meu nome é Nyx... Você é nova por aqui, não é?

Cathy – Eu vim passar as férias em Atenas e acabo de receber a informação de que não sairei daqui! – diz em tom de piada, mas em desespero por dentro.

Nyx – Acalme-se! Aqui é um ótimo lugar!

Cathy – Ótimo?? Aqui só tem pessoas que brigam umas com as outras!! – ela aponta para o coliseu, onde agora lutam Aldebaran e Milo.

Nyx olha para o lugar apontado e lá fixa seu olhar. Cathy continua falando sem se cansar até perceber que não é mais ouvida.

Cathy – Nyx?

Nyx - ...

Cathy – NYX!

Nyx – Hã?? – olha para a ruiva.

Cathy olha para a direção em que Nyx olhava e observa os cavaleiros que ali lutavam. Tratando-se de beleza, o moreno alto de longos cabelos era um gato! Com certeza estava explicada a distração da jovem de olhos verdes.

Cathy – Já entendi! – ela gira os olhos e ri logo em seguida.

Nyx – Han... Bom... Quero te apresentar algumas meninas! Nós vamos ser treinadas pela elite da Deusa Athena! Os cavaleiros de Ouro!! Estou tão feliz!

Cathy – Elite?? De ouro?? – a inglesa se sentia perdida com tantas novidades

Nyx – Depois eu te conto!!! Tem muitas coisas que você precisa saber!! Ah!! Qual é o seu nome?? – afobada, nem havia perguntado.

Cathy – Catherine... prazer!

Nyx – Belo nome! Agora, vem! – disse puxando Catherine pela mão.

Sentadas no banco estavam 4 meninas. Uma loira de cabelos presos por um longo rabo-de-cavalo e tristes olhos azuis, uma outra de longos cabelos lisos vermelhos como o fogo e olhos castanhos expressivos que olhava para o outro lado da arena com interesse, uma outra de cabelos que chegavam aos ombros, cinzas e olhos azuis e outra, que estava dormindo no canto, de longos cabelos azuis escuros com uma pesada franja sobre um dos olhos.

Cathy logo identificou a última menina. Era a que a encarava enquanto falava com o homem das estranhas pintinhas na testa! Logo sentiu um pouco de medo, mas permaneceu ao lado da nova amiga, Nyx.

Nyx – Meninas, essa é a Catherine! Ela chegou aqui hoje! – sorriu para as outras que voltaram o olhar para a ruiva que lhes sorriu tímida e sem nenhum tato social.

A loira voltou o olhar tímido para a ruiva e sorriu se apresentando:

Eu sou Lena... venho da Alemanha...

A de cabelos cinzas, com um jeito todo meigo, mas alegre e expontâneo levantou e abraçou Cathy, sorrindo animada:

Meu nome é Kaitou!!! Muito prazer em conhecê-la, Catherine!! Eu venho da Dinamarca!

A de cabelos vermelhos sentiu um estalo e logo levantou sem graça por estar tão distraída:

Prazer! Meu nome é Eleni! Venho da Espanha!

Nyx percebeu que a fechada menina de cabelos azuis estava dormindo e a cutucou. A menina acordou, coçou os olhos e praguejou mal-humorada. Logo reconheceu a que estava à sua frente e se levantou com olhos desafiadores. O clima tornou-se denso.

Meu nome é Arisa. Qual é o seu, garota que conversava com o Mu? – ela parecia não estar nos seus melhores dias.

C-Catherine... ele veio me dizer onde eu estava, Arisa... Somente isso... Não fique brava comigo...

Arisa - ... Que seja...

Eleni – Muito me alegra ter mais uma integrante para nosso grupo! Somos poucas normais aqui, Cathy! – cochichou

Lena – Sim... as únicas aspirantes a amazonas de ouro... Um grande esforço que exige força de vontade...

Kaitou – Uma grande responsabilidade...

Nyx – E grandes mestres...

Todas olharam para Nyx, maldando o comentário. Ficou clara a queda que tinha pelo cavaleiro que a treinaria, Milo de Escorpião. Apenas quem não entendeu a piada foi Catherine.

Cathy – Grandes mestres?

Eleni – Sim! Nossos mestres são os cavaleiros de ouro!! Nós já recebemos a lista. Eu serei treinada pelo cavaleiro de Gêmeos, Saga, Nyx será pelo de escorpião, Milo...

Kaitou – Eu serei pelo de Virgem, Shaka! Mas ainda não sei quem é! Estou curiosa! – sorriu a mais entusiasmada do grupo.

Lena – Eu serei treinada por Afrodite de Peixes... Uma mestra... Ficarei mais tranqüila...

Cathy – E você, Arisa? – sorriu tentando criar laços com a menina de expressão carregada que revelava apenas um olho, porque o outro era coberto pela pesada franja.

Arisa- ... – hesitou, mas decidiu falar – Mu de áries...

Cathy – "Agora eu entendi porque ela ficou brava..." – sorriu com a resposta

Arisa – Do que está rindo?

Cathy – Nada não! Não se preocupe, Arisa! – sorri mais meigamente, fazendo com que Arisa fique um pouco abalada pelo excesso de simpatia com ela, o que não era comum.

Nyx – Tem idéia de que vai te treinar?

Cathy – Nyx... eu não vim para treinar... Eu vim para ser prisioneira! – riu da própria situação.

Nyx – Por que não sugere? Não tem nada a perder!

Pensando bem, Nyx estava certa. O que ela tinha a perder a esta altura do campeonato? Aprenderia coisas sobre a história, filosofia, a lutar e a se tornar ainda mais independente. E de cara ganhara amigas como nunca tivera antes. Decidiu por aceitar. Dormiu num quarto no alojamento das amazonas e no dia seguinte comunicou a Mu que queria ser uma aspirante a amazona. Ele consentiu e a dirigiu a última casa, onde estavam todos reunidos, inclusive suas amigas, que a receberam sorridentes, menos, é claro, Arisa.

Athena – Seja bem vinda, Catherine. Espero que esteja gostando do Santuário. – a deusa lhe foi muito gentil e lhe deu um sorriso aconchegante de boas vindas.

Cathy – Obrigada... Athena... – ela abaixou a cabeça como saudação, admirada com a presença de uma deusa da mitologia à sua frente. Quando pudera se imaginar em tal situação?

Os 11 cavaleiros de Ouro estavam no Templo. Kaitou estava ao lado do homem com feições tranqüilas e olhos azuis serenos. Arisa estava séria ao lado de Mu. Nyx estava ao lado de Milo, que tinha olhos estreitos azuis, que olhavam de canto para sua aprendiz. Lena estava ao lado de um homem de olhos azuis piscina, de rosto branco como a neve e cabelos ondulados azuis claros caindo pelos ombros. Tinha uma beleza afeminada. Eleni não parava de olhar para o belíssimo homem de olhos azuis e cabelos azuis do mesmo tom que estava ao seu lado. Era de longe o que mais transmitia confiança e responsabilidade. Era, até chegar um cavaleiro por detrás do trono de Athena, assim que foi chamado.

Athena – Kamus de Aquário. Você é o cavaleiro mais indicado para ministrar os treinamentos de Catherine. É um mestre responsável e equilibrado. Desejo-lhes sorte e que tudo ocorra muito bem para você Cathy. Mais uma vez, me agrada muito a sua presença.

O homem alto de olhos gélidos azuis e cabelos ruivos que desciam pelas costas realmente fazia jus ao título de mestre apenas pelo seu porte. Ela sentiu calafrios ao olhar para ele e sentiu os pêlos do braço arrepiarem. A voz dele saiu serena e segura.

Kamus – Espero que seja uma amazona exemplar. – disse andando até ela e parando à sua frente.

Os olhos dela tremiam. Ela se sentia boba, não conseguia conter o nervosismo. Se sentia mínima perto daquele homem. Ele era seguro de si e... muito bonito. Diferente de tudo aquilo que já tinha visto na vida. Sua vida já tinha mudado demais. Agora então...


	3. Novo Lar

Capítulo III – Novo lar 

"Como eu posso acreditar nisso? Até ontem eu era uma cidadã inglesa normal e agora sou uma aspirante a amazona??" – pensava a ruiva enquanto descia a escadaria do Santuário, sendo acompanhada pelas novas amigas e pelos seus respectivos mestres.

Nyx neste momento se inclina e coloca a mão sobre a boca para abafar o som, cochichando para a amiga.

Nyx: E então? O que achou do seu mestre?? – falando baixo ela olhava para a amiga com um olhar estreito.

Cathy apenas olhou de relance para trás, vendo o homem sério que andava olhando apenas para frente, sem desviar os olhos, até que tropeçou na escada e sentiu o corpo ir para frente. Ia cair.

Kamus percebeu e logo contornou-a em uma velocidade incrível, segurando-a firmemente, evitando que ela se machucasse. A garota ergueu os olhos devagar, ainda tentando compreender como ele podia ser tão rápido. Levantou os olhos esverdeados e deparou com os azuis gélidos.

Kamus – É melhor prestar atenção por onde anda. – falou sério, largando o delicado braço da inglesa, que engoliu seco e consentiu com a cabeça, muito envergonhada.

Milo tratou de correr até Kamus, que agora ia na frente do grupo que seguia para as respectivas casas.

Milo – Calma, cara!! Vai tratar uma aprendiz tão bonitinha desse jeito?

Kamus – Não estou aqui para reparar coisas como essa, Milo.

Milo – Eu hein... Pensei que você ficaria feliz por finalmente poder treinar uma mulher!! Você tá precisando, cara!

Kamus não respondeu, apenas continuou andando.

Os primeiros a se despedirem foram Lena e Afrodite. Os dois entraram na casa de Peixes para que a nova moradora conhecesse o lugar onde ficaria por um longo tempo.

Em seguida foram as vezes de Cathy e Kamus, Milo e Nyx, Kaitou e Shaka e Eleni e Saga.

_Na casa de Peixes..._

Um grande hall com paredes de acabamentos bem detalhados dava um charme todo especial ao local. Uma estátua de cristal com o formato de um peixe recebia os moradores logo na entrada. Quadros com paisagens suecas enfeitavam as paredes e o chão era coberto por um elegante tapete vinho. Um luxo total.

Lena não estava acostumada a tudo aquilo e ficou analisando cada detalhe. Estava totalmente encantada com o bom gosto do cavaleiro de Peixes. Até que escutou a voz que a chamou gentilmente.

Afrodite: Lena... esse é seu nome, não é?

Lena – Sim... é sim senhor...

Afrodite – Oras, não me chame de senhor! Não sou tão mais velho assim que você!

Lena – Desculpe.

Afrodite – Muito me agrada que tenham escolhido uma aprendiz tão bonitinha como você para que eu treinasse! Não suportaria pessoas feias aqui dentro! – ele sorriu ajeitando uma mecha do cabelo dela que teimava em cobrir o delicado rosto de anjo.

Lena sorriu levemente corada, sem olhar diretamente para o mestre.

Afrodite – Minha querida, vamos. Vou mostrar seus aposentos! – ele pegou as malas dela e a levou até seu quarto.

Na casa de Aquário 

Catherine ficou pasma ao entrar naquela casa que por fora parecia ser tão simples. O chão era frio e espelhado. Estátuas de gelo estavam espalhadas pelo hall. Todas muito bem feitas. As paredes eram sofisticadas, de um tom acinzentado. Tochas iluminavam aquele hall que parecia Ter saído de um conto épico.

Kamus – Bem vinda à Casa de Aquário. – ele seguia na frente e em momento nenhum olhou para a nova aprendiz.

Catherine se sentia desprezada pelo imponente homem que andava à sua frente. Não desviava os olhos um momento sequer daqueles longos cabelos avermelhados que decaiam sobre a armadura dourada que brilhava ofuscando qualquer outro ponto atrativo da casa.

Cathy – "Que tolice a minha... Agora vou ficar por aqui por muito tempo e ele nem olha pra mim... Ora vejam só..."

Kamus – Notei que é muito distraída. Vai Ter que mudar isso para o seu bem. Amazonas não podem se distrair, pois distração no campo de batalha quase sempre é fatal.

Cathy – Sim, sim... – ela falava olhando para as paredes ao lado sem parar de andar, até que bateu em Kamus, que havia parado.

Kamus – Você não ouviu o que eu falei?

Ela parou assustada. As mãos repousavam à frente do corpo para se proteger enquanto os olhos frios dele pareciam não acompanhar a "bronca" que ele dava. Tudo aquilo ia ser muito difícil. E olha que só estava começando...

**Esse capítulo foi mais curtinho, mas o próximo é bem longo!!**

**Sugestões são bem vindas na review!!!**

**Até o próximo capítulo!**


	4. Treinos, dificuldades e um sentimento

Capítulo IV – Treinos, dificuldades e um sentimento 

Parecia que o tempo voava. Passaram-se 2 meses e os treinos tornaram as 6 jovens as mais fortes amazonas de Athena. Todas haviam superado suas dificuldades e aprendido a concentrar seus cosmos. Já haviam alcançado o sétimo sentido. E estavam em excelente forma...

Kaitou era o orgulho de seu mestre. Já havia aprendido suas técnicas e estava chegando à perfeição. Shaka estava muito satisfeito com seu desempenho.

Lena parecia feita para lidar com as rosas, que eram parte de seus ataques. Acertava com precisão as rosas sangrentas e era muito veloz no campo de batalha. Afrodite estava cada vez mais satisfeito e buscava não pedir muito dela. Preferia que fosse aos poucos.

Nyx havia aprendido os golpes de Milo e aprimorado alguns. Ele além de cada vez mais orgulhoso pela pupila, também começava a mostrar que tinha interesses além-treino com ela. Podia notar em seu olhar que algo de diferente se passava. E no olhar de Nyx, o mesmo desejo estava presente

Eleni estava tendo problemas com a força física. Todos os ataques baseados no cosmo, ela dominava com perfeição. Porém, os que exigiam força...

Saga – Vamos, Eleni! – ele avança em sua direção, esperando que ela o golpeasse para se defender.

Eleni – Hãããããã??? – ela leva o braço lentamente até o peito de Saga e grita logo depois.

Eleni – AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!! – ela segurava a mão direita com a mão esquerda, com uma cara de choro.

Saga – Mas o que foi? Quebrou o punho?

Eleni – Não... rachei minha unha... e ainda acho que torci meu dedo!!!

Saga - ... – ele olhava com uma cara de quem não acreditava no que acontecia.

Na casa de Aquário, as coisas fluiam bem. Catherine conseguira chegar ao zero absoluto. Disparava rajadas de gelo com grande facilidade e era muito rápida. Fazer aulas de artes marciais quando mais nova realmente facilitou as coisas para ela. Às vezes se desconcentrava por olhar demais para o mestre. E pra completar, ficou traumatizada, pois na semana passada havia congelado o braço de Kamus, o que lhe causou dormências por horas a fio. Nada demais para ele. Mas para ela era uma tragédia fazer algo assim com seu mestre.

Tudo transcorria bem com as aprendizes. Todas estavam atendendo às expectativas e obedecendo aos seus mestres... Quer dizer.. Todas... Menos Arisa, é claro...

O dia estava amanhecendo em Athenas, o que prenunciava que os treinos da parte da manhã logo começariam. Iam lutar umas contra as outras. Mu achou prudente levar Arisa para a arena para que ela aprimorasse suas técnicas. Estava tendo muitos problemas com a pupila por vários fatores. Ela era cabeça dura demais para atender algumas ordens suas e gostava de tudo à seu jeito. Além disso, tinha constantes crises. Ele nem conseguira dormir.

De fato, a história mais sofrida era a de Arisa. A menina de olhos sérios e frios estava quase sempre mau-humorada. Mas tinha um boa razão para ser assim. Logo de manhã, a garota acordou e ajeitou seus longos cabelos azuis num rabo de cavalo mal feito. Chegou na frente do espelho e retirou a franja que cobria o olho azulado. Era sempre assim. Não queria que ninguém a visse por completo. Assim estaria mais segura.

Sentiu-se fraquejar por um momento, quando de súbito sentiu uma tontura e um grande enjôo. Apoiou-se sobre a pia do banheiro para não cair. Nunca pediu ajuda à ninguém e não seria agora que algo mudaria.

Ela queria muito aquela armadura. Mais que tudo que já quis na vida. Nada a faria desistir. Nem aquela droga de sentimento que se apossava dela quando simplesmente olhava para o seu mestre Mu. Aqueles olhos eram doces e gentis demais... Sua voz era calma demais... Ela costumava odiar pessoas assim. Mas a paz que ele transmitia para ela, era quase o ar que a sustentava. Não era para ser desse jeito.

Depois de uns minutos, ela saiu já pronta para o treino. Ficou combinado que encontraria o mestre na arena de treinos do Santuário. Ela já havia aprendido muitas coisas sobre cosmo, sentidos e alguns golpes. Mas ainda havia muito a melhorar. E ia conseguir porque ela era Arisa.

Não foi preciso muito tempo para que ela chegasse à arena, onde encontrou Mu de pé, olhando para o pôr do Sol. Ela chegou e logo dirigiu-se a ele, em tom arrogante.

Arisa – Vai ficar olhando o Sol por muito tempo ou vai fazer o que deve, que é me treinar? – bufou

Mu virou-se calmo e sorriu para Arisa.

Mu – Acalme-se... Nada de afobações... Hoje vamos treinar algo mais complicado. Lembra-se quando falei que precisaria controlar seu cosmo da maneira mais equilibrada e contínua? Pois bem. Você terá que criar paredes maciças e indestrutíveis com seu cosmo, Arisa. Está pronta?

Arisa – "Paredes... com o cosmo? DROGA!... Calma... Eu não tenho porque não conseguir! Cale a boca, mente idiota!"

Arisa concentrou seu cosmo, que ardeu como uma luz verde à sua volta. Concentrou toda a energia na palma de suas mãos e criou uma parede de cosmo, mais vagarosamente que seu mestre. Gastou bastante energia para isso. Se sentia um pouco zonza, mas manteve o golpe. Mu pôs-se a analisar e logo exclamou.

Mu – Essa parede é de cosmo, de fato... Mas pela textura, não é indestrutível. O que há, Arisa? Está sem forças? Seu cosmo não é suficiente?

Arisa pensou em esbravejar algo, mas ao invés disso, sentiu suas pernas amolecerem e seu corpo pender para trás. Estava vendo mais escuro que o normal. Mu aproximou-se depressa para pegá-la. A garota não deu o braço a torcer e tão logo, no meio da queda, que se recuperou, ergue-se num rompante. Os braços dele envolviam sua cintura para que não caísse e ele estava levemente abaixado para ver o que acontecia com ela, quando encontrou seu olho verde assustado, descoberto pela franja pesada que caía sobre o outro.

Alguns instantes se passaram e as respirações eram o único barulho presente. Mu tentou controlar-se e apenas afastar-se dela, mas ela mexia com ele de um modo estranho. Aproximou-se, sendo seguido por ela e colou seus lábios aos dela. Um beijo com gosto de acaso. Um acaso que precisava acontecer de todo jeito. Se entregaram ao beijo suave, logo interrompido pela consciência de Mu, que a largou.

Mu – Arisa... Me desculpe por isso... Eu...

Arisa – Mu, nós quisemos isso... Não tem porque pedir desculpas, certo? – ela permanecia séria, sem encará-lo.

Mu – Certo... Mas... você está melhor? Essas crises estão se tornando cada vez mais freqüentes... Estou preocupado com você!

Arisa – Não se preocupe então! – ela falou mais alto – Apenas me treine... apenas isso! – agora ela olhava furiosa para ele, que apenas olhava com um olhar lotado de compreensão

Mu – Certo.. Então vamos...

E ficaram treinando até que chegasse a hora da luta entre as aprendizes...

**Próximo capítulo vai ser de lutas!!! Claro que com uma boa dose de romance! Huahauahuaahua!! **

**Será Afrodite gay mesmo?**

**Shaka abrirá os olhos para a pupila? (infame essa uu')**

**Kamus será mais quente? XD**

**Milo vai continuar secando Nyx? XD**

**Eleni vai quebrar as unhas de novo? XD**

**Tudo isso no próximo capítulo!!!!**


	5. Hora do combate!

Chegou o grande dia. Nas casas zodiacais as aprendizes se levantavam com a certeza de que seria um dia tenso. Seus mestres iriam avaliá-las pela luta que travariam entre elas mesmas. Logo de manhã podia-se sentir que estavam nervosas.

Casa de Escorpião

Milo - Bom dia, Nyx! Está tudo... - ele olha para os olhos desanimados de Nyx, que senta-se na mesa à sua frente e leva o pão à boca em câmera lenta, pensando em algo pesaroso - Er.. está tudo bem???

Nyx - Ahnn... - ela apenas confirma com a cabeça e levanta-se desanimada para se arrumar.

Casa de Aquário

Catherine se levanta. Estava cansada. Treinou a noite toda por exigência de seu mestre. Assim que atravessou o corredor da casa de aquário para tomar o café, foi barrada por Kamus:

Kamus - Catherine, hoje é um dia singular e você sabe disso. Vamos relembras as lições que aprender para que não esque...

A jovem inglesa apenas contornou o francês, com um ar simpático de zumbi e ignorou cada palavra que ele disse. Kamus não gostou e a puxou pelo braço.

Kamus - Escute. Se quer ser uma fracassada e ficar para trás, eu não me importo. Mas é melhor que não me dê as costas, ouviu bem? - ele falou no tom mais calmo possível.

Catherine agora abriu mais os olhos e lhe deu um doce sorriso.

Catherine - Tudo bem... desculpe... Não acontecerá novamente.

Kamus - ... - nesse instante ele solta o braço da jovem e a acompanha até a sacada para tomarem o desjejum.

Na casa de Peixes

Lena chorando abraçada a Afrodite.

Lena - Mestre, eu não... não quero... elas são... são... minhas... amigas!! - ela diz entre soluços.

Afrodite - Eu sei, querida. Mas vocês não vão se machucar tanto assim! É só uma lutinha de mentirinha!! Um tantinho assim, ó! - ele faz sinal de mínimo com as mãos e dá um sorriso para a pupila que se acalma.

Na casa de Virgem

Kaitou pula pela casa e dá socos nas pilastras. Ela alterna em séries de poli-chinelo e estrelinhas enquanto o café não é servido.

Kaitou - É HOJEEEEEEE!!!!! - olhinhos brilham de ansiedade.

Na casa de áries

Arisa está parada de frente ao espelho. Seus olhos estão estreitados e ela parece obstinada. As mãos estão fechadas e trêmulas, mas seus olhos continuam firmes.

Arisa - É hoje...

Na casa de Gêmeos

Saga - Acorda Eleni...

Eleni - Mas já? Só mais cinco minutinhos...

Saga - Hoje é o dia das lutas entre as aprendizes, Eleni... - sério, Saga não acredita que a pupila ainda não estava de pé.

Eleni - É MESMO? Eu tinha esquecido!!

Saga - ...

Eleni - Mas por uma causa nobre eu levanto sim!! - ela se levanta e dá um beijo no rosto de Saga, indo se arrumar logo em seguida.

Uma hora depois, na arena de treinos...

Todos os cavaleiros de ouro foram convidados à assistir a luta. Foi estipulado um sorteio para definir os embates. Mu retirou os dos primeiros papéis que definiriam a primeira luta e anunciou às participantes e aos espectadores:

Mu - A primeira luta será de Nyx X Catherine...

Ambas ficaram pasmas e se entreolharam. Foram ao centro da arena e se posicionaram sob olhares atentos.

Mu - Podem começar, garotas!!

Nyx - Eu sinto muito, Cathy, mas vou acabar com isso logo. Ao menos não sofrerá! -

A amazona de escorpião avançou rapidamente armando sua antares negra. Um pulo à frente do Sol confundiria a adversária, que ficaria zonza pelo brilho intenso. E foi o que aconteceu. Catherine ficou desnorteada pela luz do sol, que deixou pontos negros em sua visão e tentou se esquivar, mas foi pega no braço direito, que levantou para defender-se.

Nyx - SCARLET NEEDLE!! - o cosmo de Nyx confundiu-se com o brilho do Sol e ela acertou mais 5 pontos no braço de Catherine, que urrou de dor.

Da arquibancada, Milo deu um grito.

Milo - É ISSO AÍ NYX!!!

Nyx voltou ao solo e afastou os longos cabelos que lhe caiam sobre a face e pôde ver Catherine, ainda de pé, com as pernas arqueadas para manter-se, e o braço coberto pelas picadas. Sua face estava brilhando pelo suor e os a franja estava grudada na testa, junto ao cabelo que teimava em cobrir seu rosto. Suportando a dor, ela pôs-se ereta e com um misto de obrigação e ódio avançou numa velocidade incrível até Nyx, que esquivou, mas foi pega de surpresa por um golpe em cheio pelas costas. A jovem cambaleou para trás e sentiu um arco gelado envolver seus braços, imobilizando-a.

Cathy - Desculpe Nyx... "Eu preciso fazer isso... tenho que provar que eu posso..." - e posicionou os braços para cima, concentrando seu cosmo. Disparou 4 rajadas de gelo sobre Nyx.

Cathy - AURORA EXECUTION!!

Nyx mal pode ver a rajada vindo em sua direção e desmaiou pelo frio intenso, sendo atirada ao chão de areia. A própria Catherine tratou de tirá-la de lá e levá-la para a arquibancada para ajudá-la a se recuperar. Tinha feito o que podia para não exagerar na força e Nyx soube disso, porque bastaram 5 min para que ela acordasse.

Finalizada a luta, Mu voltou a anunciar no centro da arena o próximo embate.

Mu - Arisa X Eleni será a próxima luta.

Arisa - !!!

Eleni - ???

Mu - Que comecem... - falou calmamente, dando as costas às duas.

Arisa - "É agora!" - pensou

Eleni - Vamos ver do que você é capaz, garota!

Os movimentos de Eleni eram incontestavelmente os mais rápidos dentre os das colegas de treino. Num rompante ela deu 3 voltas ao redor da adversária, que num misto de confusão, procurava acalmar-se para concentrar o cosmo devidamente, quando foi atingida por um soco na altura da barriga que a fez voar 2 metros de distância e cair de bruços na areia da arena, que ralou seus braços quase que completamente. Grunhindo de raiva, Arisa se levantou, olhando a adversária pelo canto do olho. O rosto estava ferido em alguns pontos e o canto da boca estava destacado por um filete de sangue. Eleni estava intacta. Nenhum sinal de arranhão ou sujeira na amazona que demonstrava força de vontade apesar de estar contrariada por lutar contra uma amiga.

Arisa levantou-se cambaleando em alguns instantes e se aproximou, segurando o ombro esquerdo com uma expressão de dor visível no rosto. Não era do tipo de mulher que se rendia com facilidade e ia lutar até que lhe faltassem forças. Foi quando viu a imagem da amazona ruiva à frente ficar trêmula e pouco visível, dupicar-se em alguns instantes e tornar-se levemente mais sombreada que o normal. O calor daquela manhã não a estava ajudando. Passaria por aquele antigo problema que a acompanhava e teimava em tomar-lhe nas horas mais incoerentes?

Os joelhos tremiam e ela segurava os olhos que teimavam em se tornarem mais e mais pesados. Eleni não estava acreditando que um golpe tão fraco a derrubaria e avançou na sua direção, mas antes que ela tocasse a adversária de olhos duros, agora sem brilho, Arisa caiu ao chão inconsciente.

Nyx, que estava ao lado de Catherine, Milo, Kamus e Shura ficaram sobressaltados, mas acharam mais prudente não se aproximarem ao notar que Mu já se dirigia a aprendiz e a levava em seus braços a um lugar apropriada e tomar os devidos cuidados com Arisa. A jovem tremia e suava e balbuciava palavras em um idioma incompreensível. Estava pálida e muito machucada. Mu teletransportou-se junto a ela a casa de Áries e Eleni foi decretada vencedora sem o menor esforço.

Shaka foi incumbido da função de continuar como o mediador das disputas. A próxima luta seria entre Kaitou e Lena. Ambas foram chamadas, mas apenas Kaitou compareceu a arena. Cerca de meia hora depois, chegou Lena, arrastada pelo mestre e mais 2 cavaleiros que a acharam escondida por entre as árvores do bosque, não muito longe dali. Ela realmente não queria esta luta.

Lena - Eu... não posso... - ela apertava as mãos suando frio encarando Kaitou, que parecia cheia de energia.

Kaitou - Vamos começar loooogo, mestre!!!! - um sorriso brotou na face da jovem

Shaka - Comecem...

Kaitou - Vou tirar os seus sentidos!! òó - e sentou-se na posição de lótus, vendo Lena segurar uma rosa que parecia escorrer-lhe entre os dedos tão grande era o nervosismo da menina.

Lena - Ro... ro... sa... sas... diabó...

Kaitou - OM!!!!! - fechou os olhos e emanou uma luz dourada que ofuscou a visão de todos os espectadores. Nesse simples gesto, a adversária, que não preocupou-se em correr espiralou no ar na vertical e caiu de joelhos no chão. Nada fez para evitar e deu-se por vencida, sendo reeprendida pelo mestre, que nada gostou da sua performance.

Afrodite - Você poderia ter ganhado fácil fácil.. precisa levar as coisas mais à sério..

As vencedoras foram parabenizadas e as perdedoras tinham a certeza de que deviam melhorar nos fundamentos básicos. Catherine foi elogiada pela primeira vez pelo seu mestre e sentiu um sentimento confuso tomar conta de si. O rubor avermelhou suas faces involuntariamente, coisa que não foi percebida pelos olhares de seu gélido mestre.

Nyx, mesmo podendo andar, foi carregada pelo mestre que fez muito gosto em tê-la em seus braços e a elogiou até que o dia terminasse. Ele realmente gostava de agradá-la e ver o seu sorriso.

Eleni estava tão feliz que ao abraçar Saga acabou beijando-o. Mas não no rosto do belissimo rapaz. O beijo fora nos lábios e aprofundara-se de tal forma que foi aplaudido pelos presentes, acompanhado de assovios dos cavaleiros de ouro. Saga realmente não esperava pelo gesto, mas prolongou o beijo o tempo que o fôlegou pôde sustentar. E acreditem, foi bastante tempo...

Lena chorou, mas deu-se por satisfeita por tudo aquilo ter passado. Não machucou a amiga e teve apenas os joelhos ralados. Para ela, o saldo era positivo...

Kaitou prometeu À Shaka acender um incenso para comemorar e meditar junto À ele no dia seguinte. Shaka apenas lhe deu um sorriso e a parabenizou. Ela estava trilhando um bom caminho como amazona...

Mas quanto a Arisa... ela não estava nada bem...

Continua...

**Ai... ... **

**Como lutas são complicadas para escrever...**

**Espero que tenham ficado boas... Ü**

**Bom, no próximo capítulo...**

_"As lembranças percorrem a minha mente  
Com um rastro de escuridão, que rasga meu coração em pedaços_

_Serei eu capaz de agüentar tanta dor?_

_Me ajude... por favor..."_


End file.
